real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Chelsea
Chelsea is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Ameliorate. She originally competed on Survivor: Australia and later competed on Survivor: Legends. Coming into the game as an barbie doll, Chelsea was not very liked by her tribemates, getting voted off on their first tribal council. However, Chelsea managed to win the Battle-Back competition, giving her a chance to compete again. She won a few tribal challenges and survived the tiebreaker challenge against Trey. Then she was seen as a threat to win and was on the chopping block several times, leaving the game as a strong force and competitor. Back to compete on Ameliorate, Chelsea waited twenty-nine seasons for her second chance. Described as one of the most dominant players to have ever played Survivor, Chelsea put herself in the perfect position on her original tribe. She formed two close bonds with Kathlenea and Elizabeth with who she went really far, playing an idol on her and herself at the merge. As of the pre-merge, Chelsea stayed true to herself and played very open and strategic. At the merge, she continued playing very dominant, forcing two rock draws, an double-idol play, caused her targets and rivals to go home and won the fire-making challenge against her closest ally, Elizabeth. All those factors helped her incredibly strong final tribal council performance, where she won in a land-side against Peter in an 9-1 vote, making her one of the most dominant winners of the series. In Legends, Chelsea once proved that she is one of the best players to have ever played the game of Survivor. Creating the majority alliance at the start of the game, consisted of herself, Aitor, Joseph and Xing Li, and having another alliance with the previous winners Robin and Pamela caused her to be on top of the tribe early on. Her impressive social and strategic game payed off when she got swapped as the only original Hephaestus member. At Aphrodite, she managed to make a new alliance with Jakey who became her partner in crime. She survived a rock draw, reached the merge and kept playing fearless. Despite her playing ruthlessly and dominant, she never received a vote against her. She even made final tribal council again, only losing with one vote difference against the two-time winner Pamela. Because of her incredible dominant gameplay in Ameliorate, Chelsea is seen as one of the best players in history of Survivor. Her big second chance story impressed many viewers and former players. The fact she even won the season after waiting twenty-nine seasons caused her to be one of the most respected players as well. Survivor: Australia Name: Chelsea Tribe: Team B Personal Claim to Fame: Having two bedrooms and two bathrooms all for myself. Inspiration in Life: Daddy paying me twice per week. A LOT. Hobbies: Shopping, doing my nails, spending out moneyyyy! Pet Peeves: Poor, ugly and weird people. Nope. 3 Words to Describe You: Beautiful, Strong, Pretty. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Uhm my personal hair stylist, a cute boy with a sixpack to entertain me and my own cocktail bar. Reason for Being on Survivor: My daddy thought it'd be a good idea, so why not? At least my dad gives me more money now I'm out of the house. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Well, I can win friends in real life. It's not difficult, it's pretty easy. Voting History Survivor: Ameliorate Name: Chelsea Tribe Designation: Fanavotana Player she respects the most: Luna, for playing the best games in all her seasons. In Bahamas she was a social mastermind, in Greece she was the Over-The-Top Queen, in All-Stars she was the typical underdog and in Generations she was the dominant legend. I just love this girl. Player she respects the least: Ashan, for placing the worst out of any other contestant. First boot in two different seasons is terrible if you ask me. Previous Finishes: 7th. Favorite Past Moment: Winning the Battle-Back competition, which allowed me to return to the game after being voted out. Why Did You Come Back?: I have waited twenty-nine seasons for my second chance. I am so so so glad to go to that island and play the game. I want to make people proud, entertain them and play the best game I can. I haven't waited for so long for nothing. Voting History Survivor: Legends Name: Chelsea Tribe Designation: Hephaestus Player she respects the most: My favorite is still Luna from Bahamas, Greece, All-Stars and Generations. She's the Queen of Survivor with a reason. Player she respects the least: I really can't stand Marc because he was so jealous all the time. I really don't appreciate jealous players. Previous Finishes: 7th and 1st! Favorite Past Moment: The entire season of Ameliorate. From start till finish. I could play how I wanted, everything worked out for me and it really turned out to be how I dreamed about my second chance. I also got the most votes in the ballot so that was really cool as well. Why Are You A Legend, And Why Will You Win: I think that waiting 30 seasons for a second chance proves that people who never give up end up winning it all. And now two seasons later I'm asked for a Legends season. I am speechless that I turned out to be such a big player. Hopefully I'm gonna win again because last time I played dominant in a second chance season where everyone tried to stand out and in this season it is no difference. The only difference is that there are much bigger players. And if they aim for each other, then I'll be golden. Voting History Trivia * Chelsea is the first person to be ever voted out and returning later to the game. * She was the only female who got more than 10 votes against her in Australia. * Chelsea has been in casting process for returnee seasons more than anyone else. ** For Greece ''she was named to be cast in the early progress. ** For ''All-Stars she contacted the producers that she wanted to play but she was cut before the final cast. ** For Revival ''she let know she wasn't looking forward to play again when mailed the announcement of the season. ** For ''Heroes vs. Villains, she was considered but not taken before the final cast. ** For Ameliorate, she was on the ballot to make the cast. * She was the first person to attend the After Survivor liveshow, which became the regular liveshow for Survivor after Australia. *Chelsea was one of the 32 contestants to make the ballot to compete on Survivor: Ameliorate. ** She was one of the 20 to make the final cut and actually play the season, and also received the most votes to return- winning the ballot. * Her second chance story of waiting twenty-nine seasons, playing one of the most dominant games in Survivor history and topping it with winning in an 9-1 vote caused her to be one of the most respected players of all time. * Chelsea is the second winner to have become a Runner-Up as well, the first one being Robin. She would be followed by Joseph who became the second runner-up of Legends. * She is ranked as the best winner of the first generation series by owner Ella Kingsley. This was announced on the Winner Ranking list https://real-girls-on-the-island.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:QueenFioonz/Winners_ranking. * Despite playing three times, she has never been part of the jury. In Australia ''there was no jury and in both ''Ameliorate ''and ''Legends, she made it to final tribal council. ** This makes her the only person to do so next to Pamela who won all her seasons. * was one of the 60 ballot members in Survivor: War of Worlds. ** She was one of the 30 to have failed to make the cast. ** Many saw Chelsea as a lock for the season, however, the majority of the voters thought she had her time to shine already.